User talk:Catstop
''Hello everyone! Catstop (Alyssa) here. Feel free to post a reply/send a message on my Talk Page, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Also, you're welcome to email me at catstopalyssa @ g m a i l . c o m (remove spaces for spam reasons) or add me on Google Talk, catstopalyssa . '' ''Thanks! Catstop (Alyssa) 23:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Hello! '''I'm DokiDomo(Jackie). Sorry for the delayed response! Actually, yeah, like you suggested, I was planning on creating detailed pages for the characters and chapters. (But I'm just doing it for fun. I'm not really interested in becoming an admin, but it's cool that you are! I just like contributing because I love Dengeki Daisy, and there hasn't been many detailed Wikia sites about the manga.) So, sorry if I'm a bit slow at creating pages or anything! Also, other than detailing the character and chapter pages, is there anything else you'd like me to help with? If you have any other questions or anything, just send a message on my Talk Page. I hope that we can build a great Wikia. Thanks again! 07:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC)DokiDomo Re: Home Page Thank you so much, I am really glad you told me that. I look forward to work together with you too! ErzaTitaniaScarlet 03:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I was trying to fix the Fanmade Portal page and still am. But when I was, I thought of an idea, maybe we should start gallery pages for all the main characters like Kurosaki and Riko. Since there's already one for Teru. And when the gallery pages for the three main characters look good enough, we can start for the supporting characters. Whant do you think? ErzaTitaniaScarlet 03:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then if it's okay, I would like to take Kurosaki. And what do you think about the new version of the Fanmade Portal page, I just finished the basics. ErzaTitaniaScarlet 03:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I just finished adding a few pictures to Kurosaki's Gallery, and I fixed Riko's gallery pagecand resized the pictures (I hope you don't mind). You did a good job on gathering the photos, but can I ask you to remove the words unless it's necessary (I don't know but it could turn out to be a copyright problem) Also, can I nominate you to be a Bureaucrat on this wiki. You just have to ask for a request here. I hope you do match all the requirements because I don't and we really need an admin and/or a bureaucrat on this wiki. And if you can become a bureaucrat, we can have more admins on the wiki. Thank you, if you please. ErzaTitaniaScarlet 04:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello there.^^ hello there ^-^ I registrated 2 days ago and i don't actually know how that wikia thingy works, so when i get the hang of it, i'll sure write my ideas. But i wanna ask - Do this wikia has admin? Cause there is some things i disagree with - like this one where there's a link to online manga ( NOT COOL). by Syuuki I wish i could be an admin, but i don't have free time ;d Btw, why did you move the slideshow at the end.. i mean like that's the way it has to be or that's the way you like, cause my idea was the pics to be at the top just like there are on "character" and "chapter" pages. First i made it like gallery but it didn't look so good, that's why later i made it like a slideshow. (Oh God, sorry for using you as an ask box for newbies ;d) Syuuki "I personally think the reason why someone would come to the volume pages would be to find the chapters within it, not to look at the photos of the cover, although the pictures are very important." I agree, but i guess i show you what i've come up with: this. The way as it is isn't that bad, but i guess it really is because of the lack of color. (Maybe we should put something as a background, although if it's from the manga, it will be black&white ;d.) Syuuki It looks good, but I don't think that it would go with the Lightning Daisy theme. I think we should somehow make it more colorful. What about you ErzaTitaniaScarlet 04:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "It looks good, but I don't think that it would go with the Lightning Daisy theme. I think we should somehow make it more colorful." Are you talking about the black&white background? Because what i meant was that it's better to be colorful rather than being with black&white background. Syuuki to Erza. As for the background you showed this- it's lovely ^^! We should totally make it background pic when we have the rights to do so. Syuuki to Catstop. Oh, i hope we can change the talk page somehow, altough i already got the hang of it and put together all my posts. chapter v.s. character detailed info? You mean reviews of the chapters and adding the newest info on the characters,right? Syuuki Background The background picture looks really good. And about what you said about you not being able to be eligable, I've been thinking about it for a while now. Did you already ask the founder (Aerithfair101) of the wiki about it yet? If not, why don't you ask her on her talk page. I'll support you too. We'll wait for about 3 months, how about November 15, and if we don't get a reply, we can ask on wikia. What do you think? ErzaTitaniaScarlet 21:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC)